


What Happens In Barcelona

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NC17, Oneshot, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, very very /very/ light angst, viktuuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: A romantic getaway to ease Yuuri's nerves is disrupted by a leaked sex tape. (RIP these boys)“Did you buy me stuff again? ‘Cause you know I feel kind of bad when you do that.”“I mean… Yes and no.” Victor said, bending down to tug open the bottom drawer of their nightstand. “It’s for both of us, yeah?” He pulled out an envelope and tossed it on Yuuri’s lap.“What is this?” He frowned, pushing open the paper to reveal two plane tickets. “Vitya.” Yuuri breathed as he pulled them out. “Are these-““A weekend in Barcelona, yeah? I thought it would really help ease your nerves and everything.” Victor planted a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead then took the envelope back, putting it back in the drawer for safe keeping. “Don’t think of it like a gift or anything, I wanted to go too. You like it?”





	What Happens In Barcelona

            “Are you weighing yourself again?” Victor called from the bedroom, Yuuri standing on their bathroom scale behind the closed door. “Yuuri, you know you’ll be a toothpick when training picks back up in like a week.”

            Yuuri rolled his eyes and glared down at the number. He hated this. It was insane how fast he gained weight and completely unfair. Victor ate the same way that he did and he never gained a pound, but now the off season was coming to a close and although he’d kept up his training and exercise pretty well, putting together new programs, he’d still gained a good amount back. It wasn’t as bad as he’d been after that Grand Prix loss two seasons ago, but being so skinny for most of the year made him feel like a pig during the off season.

            “Yuuuurrriiiii.” Victor groaned from the other room and Yuuri heard him pad up to the bathroom door in his slippers. “Come on, I’m lonely.” He said, knocking on the door.

            Yuuri sighed and stepped off the scale, taking a moment to slip into his pajamas before going to answer the door. He’d gotten into the habit of undressing every time he went to the scale, just to make sure the number was completely accurate.

            Victor stuck his lower lip out when Yuuri answered, putting a hand on his forehead like a fever could be the thing bumming his fiancé out. He could be kind of silly sometimes with how he went about comforting him in low moments, but Yuuri was always grateful for the attention and the effort. Moving into his St. Petersburg apartment had done wonders for his usual anxieties anyways. “You look so sad, come on let me cheer you up.”

            “I don’t really feel like sex tonight.” Yuuri sighed. “Sorry, I know it’s been a little while, but-“

            “I didn’t mean that.” Victor laughed, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. “I know you’ll tell me when you want to. I just know you’re nervous for the start of the season and you’ve been kind of anxious about your weight, so I got a little surprise together for us, yeah?”

            “Huh?”

            “Just come here.” Victor said, leading him out of the bathroom doorway towards the four-post bed. That had to be the best thing about Victor’s apartment in Yuuri’s opinion, maybe next to the fireplace.

            He let Victor lead him by the wrist and sat on the side of the bed. “Did you buy me stuff again? ‘Cause you know I feel kind of bad when you do that.”

            “I mean… Yes and no.” Victor said, bending down to tug open the bottom drawer of their nightstand. “It’s for both of us, yeah?” He pulled out an envelope and tossed it on Yuuri’s lap.

            “What is this?” He frowned, pushing open the paper to reveal two plane tickets. “Vitya.” Yuuri breathed as he pulled them out. “Are these-“

            “A weekend in Barcelona, yeah? I thought it would really help ease your nerves and everything.” Victor planted a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead then took the envelope back, putting it back in the drawer for safe keeping. “Don’t think of it like a gift or anything, I wanted to go too. Do you like it?”

            “When do we leave?” Yuuri grinned, pulling Victor into a hug as soon as he’d stepped towards him again. “I love it.”

            “Tomorrow night. Sound good?”

            “Yes.” He grinned as he pulled Victor down into a kiss, swiping his tongue over the taller man’s lower lip. “I love you. Thank you.” He mumbled against him, wrapping his legs around Victor’s hips and lying back to pull him on top. “You’re the best.” Yuuri grinned as he pressed their foreheads together. “Rain check tonight, but as soon as we’re in Barcelona, we can start having sex again, okay? I love hotel sex with you.” He blushed as he said it, but gave Victor another big squeeze.

            “Aw, I’m glad you’re happy.” Victor smiled back, smacking a kiss to each of Yuuri’s cheeks before climbing off of him, so they could get in bed properly. “Come here.” He said as they got under the covers, opening his arms for Yuuri to snuggle in to.

            “Mm, you’re the best.” Yuuri yawned, nuzzling his cheek against Victor’s chest. “I love you.”

            “I love you too. We’ll do whatever you want while we’re there, yeah? It’ll be fun.”    

            Yuuri shut his eyes and relished in Victor’s warmth. He actually loved the cold weather in Russia. It made it so much nicer to crawl into bed every night with another person and they got to wear cozy pajamas and stay touching all night for the heat. He couldn’t stop smiling.

**

            They got up the next morning and went to the rink, working just a little bit on polishing up Yuuri’s new programs to put his mind at ease before heading home to pack. They dropped Makkachin off at Georgi’s apartment, so he could watch him while they were gone and packed everything they needed for Barcelona, getting to the airport early for their flight to keep everything as stress free as possible.

            “Thank you for this.” Yuuri said when they took their seats on the plane, pressing close to Victor and resting his head on his shoulder. “I really need a vacation before competition and stuff.”

            “Well I hate seeing you so stressed and you always turn that on yourself when you’re anxious.” He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “Just get some sleep, yeah? We’ll crash for a little when we get there, then go out to dinner.”

            “Do we have to do dinner?”

            “Yuuri.” Victor rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him briefly on the lips. “No worrying about your weight. We’re gonna eat a ton of tapas and I’m gonna give you the best orgasms of your life.”

            “Victor.” Yuuri laughed, glancing around to make sure no one heard. “Don’t say that stuff here.”

            “You’re adorable.” Victor slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and closed the shutter on the window, so Yuuri wouldn’t get anxious during take off. “Is there anything else you want to do while we’re in Spain?”

            “Well I want to sightsee and stuff, but uh…” Yuuri blushed a little and tucked his head into the crook of Victor’s neck. “I kind of just want to order room service and have a ton of sex.”

            “Wow.” Victor snickered, tightening his arm around him as the plane started to roll forwards. “You’ve come a long way from the boy too scared to cuddle with me in hotel rooms.”

            “Yeah well you’re a bad influence on me.” He smiled as Victor pressed another kiss to his forehead. “I’m only a slut when we’re alone anyways.”

**

            Yuuri thought they’d be tired, but when they landed, a massive thunderstorm was under way by the time they got their bags and after hailing a cab in the pouring rain with the temperature below forty degrees, they were wide awake.

            “Ugh, that was a lot.” Yuuri said, shivering as they stepped into the hotel elevator. They’d just checked in and as much as he wanted to ogle at the luxury of the place, he was freezing. It was warm inside, but he was soaked to the bone and shivering. Victor wasn’t much better, dripping wet next to him as the elevator rose. He shuddered at the cold and sneezed, pressing into Victor’s side.

            “You okay?”

            “Just cold.”

            “Well come on, let’s warm you up before you get sick. The room’s really nice.” Victor said, a hand on Yuuri’s back as the elevator doors opened. He led him down the thick carpeted hall to their room, swiping their key card to reveal an enormous suite. Yuuri almost laughed at how over the top Victor had to be with everything. The walls were white marble, a four post bed on a red carpet. Usually he’d complain about him spending so much money on him, but at the moment, that huge bed looked like heaven. “Get out of these clothes, okay?” Victor said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before shrugging off his wet coat and hanging it by the door.

            “Yeah.” Yuuri sighed, peeling out of his own and dropping it before kicking off his shoes and socks. “Ugh, I’m freezing.”

            “Just get in bed.” Victor said as he walked up to the ginormous window on the wall opposite the door, pulling the heavy curtains back so they could see the storm. “Mm, we’re not very high up, but this is nice, yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Yuuri nodded as he stripped down to nothing, tossing his wet underwear onto the pile with everything else before crawling into the bed for warmth. “Oh fuck that’s really nice.”

            “Aw.” Victor grinned when he turned to see him. “You look so cute, can I take a picture?”

            “No way, I’m naked in here.” Yuuri laughed. “Come be with me.”

            Victor’s face flashed pink and he blinked a moment before rushing to strip out of his wet clothes. Yuuri felt a little bad that he’d withheld sex for so long. Victor was so sweet waiting on him to feel comfortable again, but Yuuri did love how he got after he had to wait a while. “Let me warm you up.” He gushed once he’d stripped, lifting the thick comforter, so he could slide in next to him.

            “Mm, you’re always warm.” Yuuri sighed as he snuggled into him, letting Victor’s hands slide down his back to his ass. “If we’re gonna have sex, should we close the curtains?”

            “Nah, who’s gonna see?” Victor breathed, blushing when he pulled Yuuri into a kiss. Thunder rumbled as soon as their lips came together, but Yuuri used the mild anxiety that always came with storms as an excuse to press closer. He hooked one leg over Victor’s and parted his lips for him.

            “Mmph.” Yuuri mumbled against Victor’s mouth, sliding his tongue past his lips and letting Victor lead him. He felt so warm now, his cock starting to harden against Victor’s hip despite their still cold skin.

            “You’re so soft.” Victor snickered, nuzzling their noses together when they parted. “Do you want the lights off?”

            “Can we just dim it a bit? I don’t really like to be in total darkness with the storm and everything.”

            “Got it.” Victor pressed his lips against Yuuri’s cheek one more time before climbing out of bed to dim the lights around the room. He made one quick stop at their suitcases to take out the travel sized lube and a few condoms, placing those on the nightstand next to the bed. “You have to come out from under the covers, okay?”

            “Aw but it’s warm.”

            “We’ll get back under after.” Victor laughed. “Come on, I want to see you.”

            “I’m still kind of chubby.”

            “That’s why I want you to stop hiding.” He said, pulling back the comforter and waiting for Yuuri to lie down on top of it. “Let’s make you feel pretty.”

            Lightning lit up the room in the dimmed light and Yuuri blushed, shifting a little uncomfortably until Victor joined him on the bed, crawling over him on all fours.

            “Tell me what you want.” Victor whispered, his voice low as he dragged his lips along Yuuri’s neck.

            “I-I don’t know.”

            “Yeah you do. Just tell me.” He dragged his hand up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, stopping just short of his erection to make him twitch and shiver.

            “Vitya.” Yuuri breathed.

            “I’m all yours right now. Just say the word.”

            Lightning flashed again, much brighter, and quicker that time. “Did you see that?” Yuuri frowned. “It looked weird.”

            “Huh?”

            “The lightning.”

            “Baby, it’s fine.” Victor cooed, kissing the center of his forehead. “Just relax. You want my mouth?”

            Yuuri’s heart leapt to his throat. “I-I don’t want to finish before we can get into it.”

            “It’s okay. If you finish, we’ll just wait a few minutes and keep going.” Victor brought one hand down and wrapped it around him, pulling at the same time he leaned in to suck on Yuuri’s neck.

            “Fuck.” Yuuri gasped. “Vitya.”

            “Don’t be embarrassed. Tell me what you want.” Victor murmured as he slowly slid down the bed, pressing a trail of kisses from Yuuri’s collar all the way to his naval until he was lying between his legs. He pressed his lips to the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, nibbling on the sensitive skin to make him squirm.

            “Vitya, don’t.” He whimpered, his thighs trembling.

            “Aw, but you like it so much.” Victor grinned, leaning up to drag his tongue in a straight line up the underside of Yuuri’s cock, blowing lightly on it when he pulled back.

            “Fuck, I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that stuff.” Yuuri whined, hooking his leg over Victor’s shoulder.

            “Hm, why don’t you tell me what you want me to do then?” Victor said with raised eyebrows. “If only I knew, maybe I could stop teasing you so much.”

            Yuuri felt his face turn red, but he shut his eyes and pushed his hand into Victor’s hair. “I-I want your mouth.”

            “And where do you want it?”

            “Don’t make me say it.” He blushed, biting hard on his lower lip as he felt Victor hover just above his tip. “Please? I-I want you.”

            “Mm, alright you’re too cute to say no to.”

            Victor sunk down and Yuuri cried out before he could stop himself. Whenever Victor did something like this for him, he got so overwhelmed with emotion. Victor was his _idol_ , the man of his dreams, and here Victor was pleasuring him like he wasn’t the most famous skater in the world, the most worshipped, the most decorated. It made Yuuri’s heart pound. “Victor.” He choked, pushing his hips up against his mouth. It was so warm and wet, Victor’s tongue stopping every so often to swirl around his tip, dipping slightly right into the slit to swallow anything he released. “Oh my God.”

            Victor swallowed around him then brought one hand up to cup his balls, stroking his thumb over them, squeezing as lightly as he could before he dipped that same hand down to massage his perineum.

            “Vitya!” Yuuri whimpered, covering his mouth with his hand to shut himself up. “V-Victor, don’t. I-I’m gonna cum.”

            Victor pressed harder on the spot and Yuuri gasped, sitting up and clutching at Victor’s hair. His orgasm swelled, building and building until he was just about to release and Victor took his mouth and hand away, grinning up at him.

            “You’re such a dick sometimes.” Yuuri groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Fuck.”

            “Does it hurt?”

            “No.”

            “Then you’re fine.” Victor smiled, crawling up to lay next to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Calm down a little and we’ll get started.”

            “Jesus.” Yuuri breathed.

            “So fucking cute.” He took Yuuri’s glasses off and set them on the nightstand, so he could kiss him properly, holding one hand to his cheek as their tongues got reacquainted.

            Thunder shook the room and Yuuri pressed closer, wandering his hands over the expanse of Victor’s pale chest and sides while they kissed, occasionally stopping on his nipples just to make him blush. Nothing felt better than making Victor aroused and he really did feel better about his weight. Victor’s cock was hard against his hip and leaking like the sight of Yuuri naked really did arouse him beyond control. It was hot in his hand when he reached down to stroke him and soon, he felt calmed enough to reach for the lube. “Be gentle.” He said as he pressed it into Victor’s hand.

            “Of course.” Victor nodded, giving him one more kiss before he moved to slick up his fingers. “Tell me if anything hurts too much.”

            A flash lit up the room and Yuuri turned towards the window as he spread his legs. “Isn’t the lightning weird? Seriously it’s like shuttering or something.”

            “I didn’t notice anything. Don’t worry about it, we’re probably just at a weird angle to the light or something.” Victor said, one slicked finger circling around Yuuri’s entrance. “Can I?”

            “Yeah.” He sighed, shutting his eyes when Victor pushed it in. “Mm.”

            “Good?’

            “Press up.”

            Victor curled the finger and Yuuri groaned, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders. “Kiss me while you do it.”

            “You’ve certainly gotten braver.” Victor laughed, easing in another finger before he brought his mouth back to Yuuri’s again.

            Every time the thunder boomed, Yuuri pressed closer to him, opening his mouth a little more, his legs a little wider. Victor took his time like always, being careful not to hurt him. He still felt like there was something a little off about the storm, but when Victor pressed up right against his spot, he forgot all about anything else.

            “Vitya, I’m all good.” Yuuri said, his breath heavy as Victor sucked another hickey onto his neck. “You can start.”

            “I want you to ride me.” Victor mumbled against his skin.

            “Not while I’m chubby and stuff.”

            “Yes, I want to see you.” Victor said, pulling back and pushing the hair out of Yuuri’s eyes. “Please? It’s just us. You don’t have anything to be shy about.”

            Yuuri blushed and bit his lip when Victor started to touch him. “I’m gonna look really fat in that position.”

            “Stop talking like that.” Victor sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “I think you’re so beautiful, I wish you would see that. Ride me just for a little? I know you like to and seriously Yuuri, you’re not fat.” He kissed the tip of his nose just to make him blush more. “You get pencil thin when the season picks up, so I know you feel fat in comparison to that, but you’re not and I think you’re adorable.”

            “Okay.” Yuuri said, managing a brief smile. “But I want to flip over at some point.”

            “Fair enough.” Victor pulled away and sat up against the pillows to give Yuuri room.

            Yuuri climbed into his lap and reached down to angle himself, biting his lip hard when he started to sink down. A little ‘ah’ sound escaped Victor’s lips and Yuuri whimpered in response, pressing all the way down until Victor was fully inside of him. He secretly loved that feeling. Being completely filled by the person he loved and how intimate it felt. He rolled his hips to adjust and waited for the slight pain to subside before he started to move up and down. “Vitya.” He breathed, his head tipping back as Victor’s hand wrapped around his cock.

            “You get so fucking tight every time we stop having sex.” Victor laughed in a breathy voice, rubbing his thumb around Yuuri’s tip as he pushed his hips up to meet with him. He brought his free hand up to toy with Yuuri’s nipple and dragged his mouth over his collar while they moved.

            Yuuri started to like the way the lightning seemed to periodically light up the room, catching glimpses of the arousal on Victor’s face. He started to move faster until they found a good rhythm and the stimulation began to overwhelm him. Once he got to that point, it was a lot easier to let some of his inhibition go. “Fuck me.” He whimpered. “Oh my God, fuck.”

            “Keep talking.” Victor groaned. “Yuura.”

            “Fuck me, Vitya.”

            “Say the name I taught you.”

            Yuuri cried out when Victor pushed up at just the right angle and gasped out the name. “ _Vitenka_.”

            That was all Victor needed to flip Yuuri onto his back and pin one of his wrists above his head, stroking him in time with his thrusts as he worked to finish Yuuri off. “I love you.” He panted, rolling his hips and pushing in especially deep.

            Yuuri couldn’t really form words at that point, so he squeezed his eyes shut and let the moans tumble out of his mouth as he got closer and closer. He could feel it swelling in the pit of his stomach. “I-I’m gonna cum.” He managed as he dug his nails into Victor’s shoulders, both legs wrapped around his hips. “Vitya right there.” Yuuri whimpered when Victor pressed up at a slightly higher angle. “Right there, right there… rightthere rightthere rightthere!” He gasped as his orgasm overwhelmed him, spilling into Victor’s hand and against his stomach, his whole body quivering.

            Victor finished right behind him, his mouth hung open in a silent scream as they rode it out together, both holding on to each other for dear life until it passed and Victor quickly pulled out to keep from overstimulating him.

            “Jesus.” Yuuri sighed, snuggling right into Victor’s side. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Victor said back, his voice warm and full of affection like always. He hugged Yuuri tight against him and pressed a few lazy kisses into his hair and against his forehead, one hand drifting lazily down his back. “Mm, I don’t know about you, but I’m dying to test out that crazy shower.”

            “In a minute. I want to snuggle with you.” Yuuri grinned, relishing in Victor’s warmth and the strength of his arms around him. He felt so safe and loved and even a little attractive for the first time in a few months.

            “You’re so cute right now.” Victor gushed, nuzzling his cheek against Yuuri’s hair. “How did I get such an adorable fiancé?” He lifted Yuuri’s face and peppered it in kisses until he started to laugh.

            “Vitya, stop.” Yuuri snickered, pulling away. “Come on, let’s go clean up.”

            Victor followed him out of bed and grabbed Yuuri’s wrist as they walked like he just couldn’t stop touching him, running his thumb in little circles over his skin. They shut themselves in the bathroom, muting the sound of the rain outside for the moment.

            The shower was a huge walk in cubicle with glass panels and gold painted faucets, three different shower heads. If that wasn’t enough there was also a ginormous tub in the opposite corner. “We should order wine and just take a huge bubble bath tomorrow night.” Yuuri said as he opened the door to the shower, pulling Victor in with him. “Help me figure out the nozzles.”

            “I mean probably just this right?” Victor said, grabbing the middle one and cranking it, causing cold water to wash out over them.

            “Cold, cold, cold.” Yuuri winced, hugging Victor tight for his warmth while he turned the knob the other way.

            “Sorry.” Victor laughed, hugging him back tight as the water warmed up. “How do you feel?”

            “Cold.”

            “Shush, it’s warm now.”

            “I feel good.” Yuuri smiled as he leaned up to kiss Victor’s chin. “Really good. Can you wash my back? I’ll do your hair.”

            “Sure.” Victor nodded, reaching for the travel sized body wash and flicking it open with his thumb while Yuuri turned around in front of him.

            Yuuri hadn’t shared a shower with Victor in months, feeling way too fat to be exposed like that, but he didn’t mind so much right then. Victor’s hands were soft and gentle, stroking down Yuuri’s sides with so much affection. The heat felt good and he could finally just relax, sighing when Victor kissed his neck. They switched places after and Yuuri washed Victor’s hair, smothering him in a few little kisses of his own. Every now and then, this sweet little school boy side of Victor would come out and it always made Yuuri feel so happy when he saw it. Each time Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s neck, or squeezed his hips, pinched his ass just to be cute, Victor would giggle and blush like he was 17 again, batting Yuuri’s hands away.

            When they went to bed, they changed into the warmest pajamas they had, shut the curtains, and crawled under the blankets together while the rain still poured outside.

            “Sleep tight. I won’t wake you too early in the morning, but we shouldn’t sleep too late if we want to do stuff.” Victor yawned as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, sliding one hand under his pajama top to rest on his stomach. Usually Yuuri would object to being touched there, but his hand was warm and it felt nice.

He pressed back against Victor and shut his eyes. “Sounds good, Vitya. Thanks for taking me here.”

“Anything for you.” Victor said, pressing a kiss goodnight against the back of Yuuri’s neck. “Wake me up if you have a bad dream, or anything.”

            “Okay.” Yuuri smiled. “Goodnight.”

**

            Yuuri woke up when it was still dark out, his phone buzzing nonstop on the nightstand next to him. He ignored it at first, rolling over in Victor’s arms and snuggling in extra close, keeping his eyes shut, but every time he thought the vibrating stopped, it would start going again. “Ughhh.” He groaned, rolling away from Victor and grabbing his phone. There were over thirty unopened text messages, but before he could read them, a call from Phichit came in. Yuuri glanced over at where Victor was still sleeping and got out of bed, creeping over to the arm chair to answer the call, so he wouldn’t wake him.

            “Hey.” He yawned. “What’s going on? My phone’s blowing up, I just got out of bed.”

            “Oh shit you don’t know yet?” Phichit gasped. “Yuuri, I’m so, so sorry.”

            “Huh?” His stomach tightened. “What’s happening?”

            “Listen, you guys should like get a lawyer or something over this. You’re at a hotel in Barcelona yeah?”

            “Yeah…”

            “Some creep was outside your window or something and he like filmed you guys. I-It got on the internet and there’s a bunch of photos too, I mean this isn’t regular paparazzi stuff, it has to be illegal right?”

            Yuuri’s face paled. “You’re kidding right?”

            “I’m not, I’m so sorry. Shit, I didn’t know I’d be the first to tell you.”

            “I-I have to go.”

            “Are you okay?”

            Yuuri hung up the phone and ignored all the messages pouring in, going straight to Google to look up his name plus Victor’s. It couldn’t be real. They weren’t even on the ground floor, how could someone even climb up in the rain? He clicked the link regardless and choked out a sob the moment he saw it. There they were, completely naked, exposed, having sex under the impression it was just the two of them.

            “Yuura?” Victor yawned, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes. “Why are you over there?” He blinked a few times before he came to his senses and his eyebrows pushed together in concern. “Hey, what’s going on?”

            Yuuri dropped his phone to the floor and sobbed, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face.

            “Yuuri?” Victor jumped out of bed and rushed over, kneeling down in front of him and reaching to lift his face up. “Baby, tell me what’s going on. I’m right here. Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it.”

            Yuuri just shook his head and pointed towards his phone, tears rolling down his cheeks as his hands shook. The worst part was that he couldn’t believe how ugly he looked in that video. His stomach rolled as he rode Victor, his thighs looked disgusting, even his cock looked small in comparison to Victor’s and he wanted to throw up. The entire world was going to see him like that. His _mom_ was going to see him like that.

            Victor picked up his phone from the floor and gasped, his hand flying up to cover his mouth as he watched the video with wide eyes. “How did this-“

            “Someone was outside our room.” Yuuri cried, hugging his knees tight as the sobs racked his body. “Th-There’s photos too a-and you can see everything. Everything, Vitya. That wasn’t fucking lightning last night, it was a camera flash. We’re fucking idiots.”

            “Baby, I’m… Th-This isn’t legal, we’ll do something about it.”

            “What can we possibly do?” Yuuri choked. “I-It’s out there already for everyone to see and no matter how many times it gets taken down, it’ll still go up again somewhere. A-All of our fans are going to see this. I-It’s going to destroy my season, oh my fucking God.”

            “Yuura… I’m so sorry, come here. Let me hold you.” Victor said, standing up and holding out his arms, but Yuuri shook his head.

            He knew those flashes looked strange. He _told_ Victor to close the curtains. He told him it didn’t look right, but he hadn’t fucking listened.

            “Please tell me what I can do for you, Yuuri.” Victor swallowed. “It breaks my heart to see you like this. Don’t shut me out, we can deal with this together.”

            “Why didn’t you shut the fucking curtains?” Yuuri glared through his tears. “I told you that those flashes looked weird when we’d barely even started to have sex and you said it was nothing.”

            Victor’s face fell, his eyes widening. “Yuuri, how could I have possibly known that someone was-“

            “You could have checked.” He croaked. “You could have listened to me. None of this would have happened.”

            “Do you blame me for this?”

            “I don’t know.” Yuuri cried. “I want to go home.”

            “Okay.” Victor said, his voice wobbling a bit. “I’ll um… I-I’ll book us a different flight home today.”

            Yuuri meant _his_ home, but he knew he had to at least go back to Victor’s place first, so he didn’t say anything and kept crying out all the horrible feelings in his chest and stomach. He felt so hideous and even worse, all of his hard work for the season meant shit now. No one would care about his jumps, his program components, the artistry he’d worked so hard on. All anyone would care about was a stupid fucking sex tape.

He listened to Victor on the phone with the airline and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. They were supposed to be on vacation and spending time together, getting mentally ready to compete, but he couldn’t get rid of the anger he was feeling towards Victor. It would have been so easy to just _listen_ to him and shut the fucking curtains and fuck, if Victor hadn’t suggested it, he never would have done that fucking cowboy position and he wouldn’t be so exposed in the video.

“I-I got us a flight for this afternoon.” Victor said, tossing his phone on the bed and looking at Yuuri with his eyes welled up. “Yuuri please don’t shut me out. I-I’m sorry I didn’t close the curtains, but you know I would never, ever do something to hurt us like this. I-I’m humiliated too.”

That last statement only made Yuuri angrier. Victor had nothing to be humiliated about. He had a perfect body and he wasn’t nearly as exposed as Yuuri was, fucking bouncing on top of him. Not to mention all the fucking nude photo shoots Victor had done in the past. He had nothing to be ashamed of. Yuuri looked like a joke. He got out of the chair and brushed right past him to get to the bathroom door. “I’m taking a shower.”

“Really?” Victor winced. “I mean we just took one, do you um… do you want me to come?”

“No.” Yuuri glared before shutting himself back inside and turning on the shower to drown out the sound of the stupid sobs that wouldn’t stop falling from his mouth. He couldn’t stop crying and now he felt so angry too. What kind of a person would do this to them? He felt more horrible about himself than he ever had before and he didn’t think anything Victor could say would help. He couldn’t even stand to go and pick up his phone. He hoped to God a shower would at least make him feel less dirty, so he stripped down and put the water on as hot as he could stand it. He just wanted to be alone. Maybe if he hid away, he could pretend this wasn’t happening.

**

            Yuuri kept his mouth shut the whole way to the airport and through security, suppressing his anger and wallowing a little in self pity. He felt like he could throw up at any moment. He didn’t want to be looked at, or seen by anyone at all. Victor tried to rub his back, but he only tensed at the touch.

            “Yuuri, please don’t ignore me.” Victor begged as he took his hand away. “I-I know you’re upset at me and you’re embarrassed, but you’re scaring the shit out of me, acting like this.”

            Yuuri just sniffled and looked away, shaking his head. He wasn’t ready to talk about any of this. He wanted to go home.

            The plane called for their group to board and Victor took the bags while they walked on, stowing them in the area above their head. Yuuri sat by the window and hugged himself, hoping he’d be able to sleep through the majority of the flight at least.

            “They serve food on this flight, will you at least eat something?” Victor asked, not bothering to try and touch him this time. “You didn’t have breakfast.”

            God, the last thing Yuuri wanted to do was eat right now. It was bad enough they had to spend like ten hours sitting still. He’d probably gain like five pounds just from that. He shook his head and leaned it against the wall to close his eyes. He didn’t want to do anything but sleep.

**

            The plane ride was excruciating. Yuuri needed space, but he felt claustrophobic and Victor kept trying to get him to eat. He avoided all the meals the flight served and managed to sleep through the flight for the most part, taking their bags the second the gate opened and rushing off the plane with Victor behind him.

            “Here, at least let me get the bags.” Victor said, taking the suitcases from him. “Yuuri, you have to be starving.”

            “I’m fine.” He shrugged as he walked. “Let’s just go.”

            “Okay.” Victor said, his voice low and quiet as he followed. “I’ll call us a cab.”

            Yuuri felt his phone buzz again in his pocket and shuddered, walking out to the curb to wait for their ride.

            “Are you cold?”

            He shook his head.

            “I can see you shivering.” Victor said, shrugging off his coat and moving to drape it over Yuuri’s shoulders, but he stepped away from him. “Yuuri, I’m just trying to help. You haven’t really talked to me in hours, please just let me take care of you, okay?”

            “I don’t need to be fucking taken care of, oh my God.” Yuuri huffed. “Stop treating me like a baby. I’m fine.”

            Victor’s mouth wobbled for a moment, but he took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.”

            When the cab came, Victor put the bags in and they slid into the back for the short drive back to the apartment. Yuuri really just wanted to be home. He missed his mom.

            As soon as they were back, he took his bag and started to swap some things out.

            “What are you doing?” Victor asked, his eyes wide as he watched Yuuri re-pack.

            “I told you, I need to go home.”

            “But you live here.” He said, his voice wavering. “Th-This is home.”

            “Victor, I’m humiliated and I-I need to go away.”

            “Yuuri.” Victor whimpered, rushing over and grabbing his hands. “Stop, you’re scaring the shit out of me. I-I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you when you said something was off, it was just a mistake. I’ll do anything, please don’t leave me.”

            “I… I-I’m not leaving you.” Yuuri blinked. “I just-“

            “You’re just packing your things and going to Japan.” Victor sobbed, his tears breaking through and rolling down his cheeks as his shoulders fell. “W-We’re supposed to get married, I-I thought this was our home.”

            “Vitya.” Yuuri gulped, his chest aching at the sight of him crying so uncontrollably. He’d seen Victor shed a few tears before, but never this.

            “Yuuri, I-I would do anything to make that video go away but please, _please_ I love you.” Victor looked at him with pleading eyes and tightened his grip on Yuuri’s hands. “D-Don’t go, Yuura. I-It wasn’t my fault that someone spied on us, you can’t hate me for this. Please, I know you’re upset, but fuck, you’re my fiancé.”

            “Hey.” Yuuri breathed, taking his hands away and stepping forward to bring them up and cup Victor’s wet face. “Hey, take some deep breaths. I’m not leaving you.”

            “But you don’t want to be with me.” Victor choked, shaking against Yuuri’s touch. “I-I’ve been trying so hard to comfort you the past few hours, but it’s only making you hate me more a-and I don’t know what to do. I-I don’t know how to help and I feel so embarrassed too that everyone saw us like that, but I know you feel worse a-and I just want to know what to say. Please don’t go, just tell me what to do for you.”

            “I won’t go.” Yuuri assured him, leading Victor to the couch and sitting him down. Shit, he’d been really upset, but he really hadn’t thought enough about how Victor was hurting and sure, he wanted the comfort of his family in a time like this, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love Victor. Victor was his world. “Come here.”

            “Yuuri.” Victor sobbed as he held on to him, his face buried in Yuuri’s neck, his arms wrapped tight around his waist. “Don’t scare me like that.”

            “I’m sorry, Vitya.” Yuuri swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. “I-I was just upset, I didn’t mean to take it out on you and I just felt really vulnerable you know? So I didn’t really want to be touched, but I didn’t mean to be so mean to you.”

            Victor squeezed tighter and let another sob fall from his lips. “D-Do you hate me?”

            “Of course not.”

            “I should have closed the curtains.”

            “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Yuuri sighed. “I’ve been an asshole to you today. I’m not good at dealing with this stuff.” He rubbed Victor’s back and pressed kiss after kiss into his hair, trying to reassure him. “I-I’m a little bit jealous too. I mean, you look so perfect all the time and I look like this, I just… I-I guess I felt like I got more exposed than you.”

            “Yuuri, I feel completely humiliated by this too.” Victor sniffled, pulling back a bit so they could look at each other. “I mean… Th-There’s some audible stuff in that video. I-I looked while you were asleep on the plane and you can hear all the dumb noises I make a-and when you call me by that nickname I love.” His lips quivered and Yuuri felt like his heart tore in half. Victor was hurting too and Yuuri had practically abandoned him.

            “Victor I’m so sorry I shut down like that.” Yuuri pulled him into one more hug. “I won’t go anywhere. We’ll deal with this together, okay? Seriously, I’m sorry. I-I was just upset and you know how I get kind of claustrophobic when I’m like that. ”

            “It’s okay, but will you please eat something? It scares me when you won’t eat. I’ll cook.”

            “No, no, I’ll make us lunch.” Yuuri said, planting a kiss on Victor’s forehead. “I’ll eat something.”

            Victor breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his eyes. “Sorry for being so dramatic, I just… I-I mean Yuuri, you’re the love of my life. Thinking I might lose you just broke my heart.”

            “You’re never going to lose me.” Yuuri said, leaning in to connect their lips for a brief moment. Victor’s lips were cold from having just come inside and they quivered against Yuuri’s. His heart ached at that. He loved Victor and he’d spent the whole day making him feel like they were breaking up. “You know um…” Yuuri said when they pulled away, one hand still resting on Victor’s cheek. “The more I look back on it, the more I think we don’t look so bad in that video. I mean you’re so sweet and attentive in it and we look really happy.” He shrugged his shoulders. “We didn’t do anything wrong by having sex. It’s not our fault some creep filmed us.”

            “Yeah.” Victor smiled, his eyes still pink and wet.

            “I’m sorry I made us leave the vacation early.”

            “It’s okay, we couldn’t have enjoyed it like this anyways.”

            Yuuri brushed the tears from Victor’s cheeks and sighed. He felt horrible. Victor was nothing but kind and supportive to him, he really didn’t deserve all this stress. “I’ll make this up to you, Vitya.”

            “You don’t have to do that. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Victor smiled, putting his hand on Yuuri’s knee. “The lawyer said we can get it taken down and the guy who leaked it can be tracked and charged. I know that won’t make it go away, but it’ll help, yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Yuuri said as he got up off the couch and dropped down to his knees.

            “What are you doing?”

            Yuuri laughed a little and unzipped Victor’s jeans. “I said I wanna make it up to you.”

            “Yuura, you don’t have to do that if you don’t feel-“

            “I want to.” Yuuri said, palming him through the thin material of the thong he always wore until he hardened against his hand and stretched the material. He took Victor’s hand and put it on top of his head. “I’m sorry I scared you, but I love you this much alright?” He smiled. “Pull my hair if you want to.”

            Victor’s face turned red and he pushed his fingers into Yuuri’s hair, holding tight when the waistband of his underwear was pulled down and Yuuri took him into his mouth. Yuuri made a mental note to give Victor way more oral. He still didn’t really feel like being touched too much himself, but he didn’t mind pleasuring Victor at all. At least he knew all the curtains were closed and the door was locked.

After lunch, he really should do something nice for Victor. He hated how he acted now that he looked back on it and he wanted Victor to feel a thousand percent sure that Yuuri was here to stay, so he put his heart and soul into that blowjob.

He dipped his hand underneath to massage Victor’s perineum and did his best to relax his gag reflex as he bobbed his head up and down. He still wasn’t as good at that as Victor was, but as long as he heard his fiancé moaning and felt his thighs trembling, he knew he was doing well enough.

            When Victor came, he whimpered Yuuri’s name in the most beautiful voice and let Yuuri suck him through it, resisting the urge to buck his hips up, so he wouldn’t choke.

            “I’ll go make lunch.” Yuuri laughed when he stood back up, tucking Victor’s cock away in his underwear again before he wiped his mouth and leaned in to kiss him. “Text all our friends that we’re okay please. I don’t want my phone blowing up anymore.”

            “Yeah, sure.” Victor breathed, his chest still rising and falling. “Holy shit, Yuura.”

            “You feel better?”

            “ _Yes_.”

            “Okay.” Yuuri smiled as he bent down for just one more kiss. “I love you, Vitenka.”

            Victor grinned at the nickname and pulled him right into a hug, one hand sneaking up the back of Yuuri’s t-shirt. “I love you too.”

**

            Yuuri felt a lot better not shutting himself off from Victor. He made them lunch and they snuggled up on the couch with a movie afterwards, both of them talking out everything they had to say. Yuuri knew he wouldn’t ever not be embarrassed over this, but Victor was actually good at making him feel better about it as long as Yuuri let him. They even decided to just sit down and watch the video together. Victor reassured him every moment that he looked good and Yuuri still had his doubts about that, but it felt nice to hear it.

            They made a lengthy Instagram post as well about how they weren’t ashamed of having sex with the person they loved, but emphasizing that it had been a deep violation of their privacy and asking that fans don’t spread it around. It didn’t feel like so much of a crisis anymore after that was done. When they went to bed that night and Victor slid up behind Yuuri, one hand resting on his abdomen, Yuuri even found the courage to push that hand a little further down and let Victor make him feel good again.

            “I love you.” Victor murmured when they cleaned up and settled down to go to sleep, his arms wrapped tight around Yuuri. “Wake me up if you need me, okay? I know you get nightmares when you’re anxious.”

            “I love you too.” Yuuri said as he pressed a shy kiss to Victor’s chin. “You know if you need me, you can say so too.”

            “I know.” Victor smiled, the little bit of moonlight coming in from the window catching right on his eyes. “Just don’t go anywhere, yeah? I feel fine when we’re close.”

            “Okay.” Yuuri agreed as they settled into each other. “I’m not going anywhere, Vitya.”

**

            Yuuri woke up the next morning to yet another phone call and briefly forgot about yesterday’s events, reaching over to answer it before snuggling in close to Victor again. St. Petersburg was freezing and Victor was always warm in the morning, so he could never bare to part from him before he had to.

            “Hello?” He answered in a quiet voice, rolling over in Victor’s arms to kiss him awake.

            “Hi, is this Yuuri Katsuki?”

            “Mhm.” Yuuri mumbled, smiling when Victor’s eyes drooped open and he kissed the tip of his nose.

            “Hey you.” Victor whispered.

            Yuuri mouthed a hello back and nuzzled their noses together. “Who is this?”

            “My name is Kaori Nakamora, I work for the Tokyo Times. Your publicist gave me your number. Would you want to maybe do a short interview at some point today or this week? Preferably over Skype.”

            “Interview?” Yuuri yawned. “Wait.” Yesterday came rushing back to him and he shot up in bed, his heart palpitating. “A-About what? We don’t really want to talk too much about um… th-the scandal?” He stuttered, his face turning red as Victor sat up with him and kissed his cheek.

            “Oh of course. Feel free to decline, but we would love to talk to you about your sex positive message on Instagram? People are really reacting to how well you guys responded to the tape and we’d love to hear more about it. The uh, the response about not being ashamed, not the tape itself.” She laughed and Yuuri’s anxiety eased a bit. People were actually seeing them positively after a sex tape had been leaked? That seemed like a stroke of luck.

            “Yeah um… Actually we’d like to do that. When?”

            “In your time zone, about five o’clock this evening?”

            “Sure, sounds good.”

            “Great I’ll send you an email an hour before.”

            “Okay, thanks. See you then.” He hung up and laid back down. “Shit people actually think we’re like… brave?”

            “Huh?” Victor laughed. “What are you talking about?”

            “This lady wants to interview us about uh how we responded to the sex tape? She said it was sex positive or something, I guess people like it.”

            “And you want to do that?”

            “Yeah, I think so.” Yuuri nodded, sliding back into Victor’s arms. “I think this whole thing might actually turn out okay.”

            “Mm, I told you we’d get through it.” Victor yawned as he pressed a few lazy kisses until Yuuri’s hair. “That was pretty fast though.”

            “Yeah, but I’m glad.” Yuuri laughed as he leaned his forehead against Victor’s. “Hey, you want to do some wedding planning today?”

            “Really?”

            “Of course.” Yuuri shrugged, planting one more kiss on Victor’s cheek. “The reception might be kind of awkward now that everyone’s seen me naked.”

            “Hey they saw me too.”

            “You’ve been posing nude since your eighteenth birthday.”

            “Fair enough.” Victor sighed as he sat up and peeled the covers back to run a hand down Yuuri’s side. “You know I think you lost a little weight.”

            “Really?” Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “I thought you said it didn’t matter.”

            “It doesn’t.” Victor shrugged, leaning back down to trail a line of kisses over Yuuri’s neck. “But if you slide back into that eros costume, I might want to make another sex tape.”

            “Oh my God, you wish.” Yuuri laughed as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s neck, shutting his eyes to enjoy the feeling of those little kisses. “Maybe porn will be our fallback career.”

**Author's Note:**

> aight tbh i dont think this is my best oneshot by far but if you did read it / liked it please let me know! comments are my lifeblood yall... also dont forget to subscribe to my user and check out more of my works! you can find me on tumblr too under this same name


End file.
